In order to removably set and fix a press die such as a punch (an upper die) and a die (a lower die), a clamp apparatus for a mold as described in Patent Literature 1 listed below is used as an apparatus for setting this kind of die, in which a vertical die abutting surface that can abut on one side surface of a die is provided in a holder body that supports the die, and a clamping plate facing the die abutting surface and abutting on the other side surface of the die is attached to the holder body via a clamping tool (for example, see Patent Literature 1).